


Red Ball

by Kat_Thumbs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 10 year old Eren, 12 year old Levi, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cute Kids, Eren is sort of a panic attack guy, First Fanfiction, Friendship, I mean, If people want I might add more, Levi is a little nicer, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Sort Of Fluff, They're all tiny cuties, With actual fluff, You know when they're older, sorry - Freeform, they're children so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Thumbs/pseuds/Kat_Thumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble in which Eren is in the park with Mikasa and Armin, playing ball. He, along with the ball, might of sort of gotten lost. Then, enter Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so...first fanfiction! I've never really written anything for public(though I've tried) because I never really finish. So I tried my best to make this a cute one-shot. Probably failed.

  "Armin, catch!"

 

  Eren hurled the ball towards the sitting Armin, catching the poor boy completely by surprise. He ducked his head into his book, letting out a small shriek in the process. The red ball sailed past Armin and into the dense woods behind him.

 

  "Eren!" scowled Mikasa, stomping over to where Eren was currently trying to sneak away. Mikasa reached over and yanked Eren over by his scarf.

 

  "Go apologize to Armin." Eren quickly nodded and shuffled over to where Armin was still cowering into his book. He crouched down and patted Armin's blond head.

 

 "It's okay, Armin. I'm sorry." Eren cooed. Armin looked up from his book and let out a small sniffle. With his lips was trembling and his eyes wild, Eren couldn't help feeling guiltier than before. He quickly got up and and started walking towards the woods.

 

  "It's okay, Armin! I'll go get the ball then we can go to my house and eat ice cream!" Armin got up and nodded, a big smile plastered on his face. Mikasa walked over to Armin and placed her arm around his shoulder, leading the smaller kid to their bench.

 

"Be careful, Eren! Don't get lost!" Mikasa called back. Eren scoffed, "As if I could get lost in such a small place." With that said, he spun around and marched into the woods.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 10 minutes later, Eren finally accepts he's lost.

 

  He hadn't been looking around when he first entered, just scanning the ground for the red ball. His mom had given it to him on his 7th birthday, and it was by far the bounciest ball in the world. To Eren, anyway. He promised her to always be careful with it and keep it close at all times. Which he had, for the most part. There was the time he accidentally dropped it into the lake by Armin's farmhouse. Also when he threw it too high and got it lodged high up on the fence. But both times, Eren dove for his ball and climbed that electric fence and retrieved his ball. He made a promise to his mom, and he would keep it. So today wasn't the day he was going back home empty-handed having to explain to his mom what happen to his beloved red ball.  

 

   After a few minutes of frantically searching, he finally looked up and found himself in an unfamiliar part of the woods. He tried to retrace his steps, more disappointed about not finding his ball then worried about the possiblity of being lost. Because of course he wasn't lost, he just wandered a bit too far. His poor mother will be so disappointed when she finds out he lost his ball. A few more minutes later, when he didn't manage to escape the woods clutches and got himself even _more_ lost than before. That was when he told himself he might be just a _little_ lost. This time, Eren felt panic squeezing his chest tight and making his knees feel wobbly. He screwed his eyes shut and balled his hands into fists, taking deep breaths until he regained a bit more control. He then proceeded to stomp his foot against the ground and punch the nearest tree next to him. The sudden pain shocked him back into his situation, making him snap his eyes open and look around once more. _Why didn't you pay more attention!_ he chided himself.

 

  He wandered around a bit more, this time paying close attention to where he was going and trying to figure out how to leave the woods. Eren finally thought about climbing a tree to get a better vantage point in where he was. It wasn't his fault his 10-year old mind was not set to 'Survival'. Even though this would of been the first thing Mikasa would of done if she ever got lost. Except, she never would get lost. Eren shook himself out of his own thoughts and started looking for a tall tree to climb. He finally found a tall enough tree that reached over most of the other trees. After jumping a few times, Eren finally managed to snag one of the lowest branches and pulled himself up.

 

   Eren was sweating through his shirt and panting heavily when he finally reached the topmost branch that could support his weight. He collapsed on it unceremoniously and just laid there getting his breath back. When he sat up again, his regained breath was immediately taken away again by the sheer beauty of the landscape. He forgot about his original purpose and just soaked in his surroundings with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. From where Eren was he could see the top of most trees, their crossed branches creating a beautiful, complicated network. The blazing sun was slowly sinking into the trees, huge and orange, causing the sky to erupt in beautiful hues of purple and orange and blue.  Just beyond the trees, right in front of him, was a clearing with a huge, crystal clear lake. The lake was surrounding by multi-colored, swaying flowers. It was breathtakingly amazing.

  "Wow....it's AMAZING!" Eren shouted, throwing his head back and howling in laughter.

 

  "Oi, brat, shut up before you burst my eardrums."

 

   Eren's head snapped back and he looked around wildly. Someone just talked to him! In the middle of nowhere! He was probably a crazy woodsman with a short temper. 

 

  "Down here, you moron." the voice snorted from below.

 

  Eren swung his head downwards, and came face to face with a small boy. A small, pissed off looking boy. He was glaring at Eren with cold gray eyes and crossed arms.

 

  "Uh... What are you doing here?" Eren asked.

  

  The boy rolled his eyes at Eren and grumbled, "This is where I go all the time to have some peace. Except instead of peace I find some brat in my spot screaming his head off."

  

  Eren felt his face turn red from embarrassment and anger. He was not a brat! He felt himself scowl and glared down at the raven-haired boy. Now that he was paying close attention to him, Eren realized the boy had something on his lap. His small hands were clutching on to.... Eren's red ball!

 

 For a moment Eren forgot that he was angry at the raven-haired boy and squealed in delight, "You found my ball!" He reached down and snatched the ball from the boy's hands. Or, tried to, but he seemed to have a surprisingly strong grip and wouldn't let go. Eren immediately got furious again and tugged harder at the ball, nearly losing his balance from the branch when the boy yanked back.

  "What the heck do you think you're doing, brat?!" The smaller boy growled.

  "You stole my ball! I want it back!" Eren yelled and tugged at the ball again. To his surprise, the boy suddenly let go of the ball and caused Eren to tilt backwards and nearly fall from the tree again. He let out a small shriek and scrambled back on before he completely tumbled off. Eren clutched the red ball tightly into his chest and brought his knees up, trying to keep the rising panic quenched. When he finally got his breath back and cleared his mind from the thoughts of having nearly _died,_ he looked back down at the boy again, this time with a shocked and slightly accusing look on his face.

 

  "You nearly killed me." Eren whispered, clutching his ball even tighter.

 

  The boy rolled his eyes and muttered, "You wanted your ball back." But after a few seconds he finally looked up guiltily and mumbled a small "I'm sorry."

 

  Eren let out a snort and rose his voice, "You don't sound sorry. How can you expect me to believe such a lie! You're a liar!"

 

   The boy sighed, exasperated. "I'm not a liar! I really am sorry! What else do you want me to say?"

 

  Eren leaned over the branch again to look at the boy again. "Your name."

 

  The boy looked at Eren incredulously. "Are you kidding me?" he scoffed.

 

   Eren shook his head vigorously, "Nope."

 

  The boy stared at Eren for a few moments before finally sighing in defeat, "Levi."

 

  Eren suddenly smiled and scrambled down from his branch onto Levi's. Before Levi could express his confusion, Eren stuck his hand out and replied, "Mine's Eren."

 

  Levi stared at Eren for a few more seconds, eyes wide and confused, before slowly nodding and cautiously reaching over to shake Eren's hand.

 

  "You're a weird kid, you know that?" Levi finally said and brought his knees up to his chest to make room for Eren.

  

  Eren scooted closer and swung his legs off in the side, holding onto his ball in one hand and the tree branch in another.

 

  "I know. I'm also sort of lost. If you could help with the second one that'd be great." Eren looked over at Levi, head tilted and his puppy eyes power cranked high.

 

  Levi took one look at the huge, pleading, Caribbean green eyes and immediately succumbed into their charm. He looked away and muttered a "stupid brat" before starting to climb down.

 

Eren watched Levi climd for a minute before finally asking, "Where are ya going?"

 

  Levi paused and looked up with a not-so-pleased expression and retorted, "What does it look like, brat? I'm climbing down a tree."

 

  Eren felt himself blush again and scowled, "I see that. But why?" 

 

  "Didn't you want me to help you _not_ be lost?" Levi asked.

  

  Eren smiled widely again and started to climb down, "Oh, yeah. Thanks."

 

  Levi quickly looked down and muttered, "Whatever" before continuing his descent to the ground.

 

  Levi had to jump down from the lowest branch because of his height, which made Eren wonder how he managed to get up when Eren had barely been able to climb on. Eren was planning on asking but Levi had already started walking away, so Eren quickly scrambled the rest of the way down and raced to catch up to Levi. For such a short kid, Levi could walk really fast!

 

  "W-wait! I wanna ask you something." Eren panted when he reached Levi.

 

  "What is it?"

 

 "Um...Where'd you find my ball?" Eren lifted his ball up to indicate what he was talking about.

 

  "That's what you want to know? Well, it nearly hit my head, flying into the woods like that. So I just...took it."

 

  "Aha! So you did try to steal my ball!" cried Eren.

 

  "Tch. I never said that. Now I have a question for you." Levi replied.

 

  Eren glanced at Levi suspiciously before saying, "Go on."

 

  "How the hell did you manage to get lost in such a small place?" 

 

  As soon as Levi said that he parted away a few branches to show Eren the park with hundreds of families strolling around. Eren allowed himself a sigh of relief before turning back to snap back at Levi for his mean words. Except he stopped himself when he saw Levi's expression while looking out to the people in the park. It was strange, like he was sad but disgusted at the same time. Eren suddenly wondered why Levi was in the woods in the first place. He didn't think just 'peace and quiet' was an acceptable answer. Before he could ask anything he heard a familiar voice call out, "Eren!"

 

  Eren turned to the sound of Mikasa's voice and saw her stomping over to where he was. Her usually expressionless face was contorted with worry and anger.

 

  "I told you not to get lost!" she finally snapped when she was close enough.

 

 "But I got back!" Eren stated proudly.

 

 "Only because you got my help, brat." Levi scoffed.

 

 Mikasa finally noticed Levi and looked at him in bewilderment.

 

 "And who are you?" Mikasa growled.

 

 Levi rolled his eyes and replied, "Why should I tell you?"

 

 Eren completely ignored the obvious glare-fight that was going on between the two and felt a lightbulb go off in his head. He smiled widely and looked over at Levi. Levi finally broke away from his glaring match with Mikasa to look at Eren and noticed the look on his face.

 

 "What's with the creepy expression?"

 

 Eren jumped up and down excitedly before finally saying, "You can come with us to get ice cream!"

 

 In unison, both Levi and Mikasa yelled, "What?!"

 

 "Why would you think I want to spend more time with you?" Levi retorted.

 

 Immediately, Eren stopped jumping and put on his puppy eyes, adding a sniffle for good measures, "B-because you helped me and I thought I could... get you ice cream as a thank you gift. But... if you r-really don't like me that-"

 

 "Argh, okay fine! Just, stop with the sad act, it's...disturbing." Levi sighed and rubbed his eyes, muttering something under his breath.

 

 Mikasa opened her mouth to argue but Eren grabbed Levi's hand with his free hand and started dragging him towards his house, already singing an upbeat song he's heard his mom sing and yelling at Mikasa to catch up.

 

 Levi looked over at Eren once more when they were nearly there and finally stated, "You're one weird kid, you know that?"

 

 Eren tugged Levi's hand playfully before replying, "I know. But you're getting ice cream so be grateful."


End file.
